


Вальс с тенью

by Yozhik



Category: Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Вальс с тенью

Он изменился.  
Брайан не думает о том, что это звучит глупо – он последний раз видел брата, когда тому было три; странно было бы ожидать, что он не переменится вовсе.  
Он всё ещё таков же, он всё ещё так же склеен вновь из осколков – Брайан следил за ним по ночам, видел его танцы с луной, еле сдерживался, чтобы не предложить руку помощи. Но он изменился, он стал гладким как камень, отшлифованный прибоем. Он почти стал человеком. Женщина, дети, девка, называющая себя его сестрой. Отвратительно.  
Брайан делает последний разрез на светлом холодном теле. Послание почти готово: поиграем, брат, я принесу тебе свободу.


End file.
